


Adventure

by Ace_of_Jacks



Category: Septimus Heap - Angie Sage
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_of_Jacks/pseuds/Ace_of_Jacks
Summary: Sarah Heap would love to see another son married and Sam's always been a go with the flow sort of guy.
Relationships: Sam Heap/Mandy Marwick
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Adventure

“Sam,” Mum said, that gleam in her eyes too familiar by far. “Whenever do you intend to settle down? Don’t you think you’ve spent enough time on adventures?”

“You think getting married will put a stop to adventures? Look at Simon, he and Luce are happily married but Si’s got a new eye anyway.”

The long table, stuffed to bursting with Heaps and their friends, went up in roaring laughter.

“It would do you well,” Mum pressed.

“If you think so,” Sam shrugged. “Why not? Hey Marwick!”

“Yeah, Sammo?”

“Marry me?”

Marwick didn’t even look surprised.

“You know I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In truth, I just wanted to post a fic because today is a palindrome and what better way to commemorate than by posting a fic that will forever be labeled with 02/02/2020?  
> Also, I love Sep Heap and this little moment that's been in my head for literal years conveniently fit into 100 words <3


End file.
